Pack Without a Past
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Nessie's and Jake's daughter, Emily, was one of several children and babies that mysteriously vanished from the Quileute tribe one night. Growing up without knowing a thing about their past what happens when Emily and the other kids begin phasing?Will the mystery of their dissaperance ever be solved? Will Nessie and Jake ever find their beloved daughter that they love so much?
1. The Pack

**I must have a lot of free time on my hands or something because I keep coming up with new fanfic ideas. I can't wait until summer break when I'll be free to write all I want, which by the way, starts in a week for me. Anyways, here is my newest story idea. I hope you enjoy it. **

**I own nothing. **

**Chapter 1: The Pack**

**Emily's POV**

The warmth of the sun hitting my fur felt good. There was nothing that I loved more then laying out in the sun on a warm day just feeling my fur soak in the sun's warmth as I laid there, entangled with my wolf mate Jason. The feeling of his body against mine felt nice as he licked my face, and I licked is. I ignored the rest of the pack's intruding thoughts telling us to "get a room". They just didn't understand.

Not even I fully understood what was happening. All of this strangeness started about eight months ago. I remember going through several odd changes. Sudden growth spurt, increase in appetite, body temperature that went through the roof. Then there was the anger issues that seemed to come out of nowhere. Then it happened. I had a huge argument with my adoptive parents about all of my unusual behavior. I stormed out of the house and ran off into the nearby woods. I was trembling so hard that I could not even walk a straight line. I just felt so much rage inside of me. Then suddenly I exploded. I knew something strange had just happened when I was suddenly standing on all fours at about three times my normal height, and growling like some sort of ferocious animal. I ran at an incredible speed through the forest and stopped when I saw my reflection in a pond. I freaked out when a large silver-grayish wolf looked back at me.

At that time I didn't understand anything at all, I still don't understand anything at all actually. Growing up, I had always been strange. I always felt different than everybody else around me. I always had a craving for blood for some scary reason that I didn't understand. I was afraid that I was some sort of monster. My throat would burn as if someone had stuck a hot iron down it. I had never told anyone about that, although I did occasionally steal blood from the hospital to satisfy those cravings and to cure the burning.

The first time I saw Jason after I changed was strange. He had been my best friend since we were in diapers. He was also adopted like me, and like me he had no idea where he came from. Our parents refused to talk about our histories for some reason. Anyways, the first time I saw after I changed. Well I'm not really sure how to describe it, but it was like seeing the sun for the first time. It was like I had just noticed something beautiful that I had been blind to before. I felt like he was holding me to the Earth instead of gravity. It was strange and I couldn't explain it.

I didn't tell him anything. As a matter of fact, I didn't tell anyone anything about what was happening to me. That was until they started changing into giant oversized wolves themselves. They were just as clueless as I was about the situation. Jason was the first to change after me. He was just as confused and scared as I had been. I had explained as best as I could, which wasn't much. I should have noticed that something was strange was going on with him too, he had gone through all the same changes that I had gone through as well. He had gotten more beautiful honestly. Even as a wolf he was beautiful with his chocolate colored fur. It reflected his sweet personality.

Soon after we were joined by several more kids. Next was Katherine, Lizzy, Scotty, and Andy. I took on responsibility for them. I taught them as much as I could. The only thing I couldn't tell them was why this was happening in the first place. It was a mystery to all of us. The only thing that we had in common is the fact that we were all adopted and had no idea where we came from. We think were Native American but we can't be sure about that and all of our parents refuse to talk to us about our pasts. They would get nervous and then angry every time that we brought it up.

About 16 years ago, which coincides with the time we were all adopted, something strange had happened in Washington. In Washington there is an Indian tribe called the Quileutes. Around 16 years ago there was a mass kidnapping in the tribe. Several babies and young children suddenly mysteriously vanished for no reason at all. Every year around the anniversary there is a lot of media coverage. The strange thing is that our parents don't want us to watch it at all. If they catch us watching any of that coverage they get extremely upset. Sometimes I wonder if we are those children, as crazy as the idea seems. After all we are all the way on the other side of the country in Chicago.

Nobody knew about us changing into giant wolves, but we have been seen on multiple occasions. We didn't exactly try to keep ourselves hidden from the rest of the world. In fact we've been popping up all over the news as well as the internet. I even created a poster out of one of the images that I had found online of us. I thought it was pretty cool.

Our strange transformations all started happening after this strange family called the Denalis moved into town. We avoided them, something about them seemed off. They had strange pale skin, and gold eyes. Also, they smelled sickly sweet. Something about them screamed dangerous. They avoid us and we avoided them. However, if they put any of the ones that we love in danger, we won't hesitate to rip them apart. We had the strength to do it, there was no denying that.

I tensed up when I heard a new voice in my head. Someone knew had just joined the pack. I had a feeling it was Johnny. He had been going through the changes as well and I had a feeling that he might change soon. I had to go find him and help him. It was my job to guide and lead the pack. I wasn't exactly sure how it came to be my responsibility but it was. Some primitive core of my being told me that I was supposed to lead this pack. I noticed that as leader I had the ability to control my pack with the commands that I give. They physically could not disobey me. I held absolute power of them. I didn't give them too many commands though. I hated to taking away their freedom of choice.

"_I'll be back soon. I've got to go find him" _I said to the rest of the pack. I couldn't physically talk to them but we could all hear each other's thoughts anyway. No privacy whatsoever.

Jason's answer was one more lick to my face. I just giggled which sounded like a bark. I ran off in the direction of the new wolf's howling.

**Please Review**


	2. Strange Creature

**Chapter 2: Strange Creature**

**Emily's POV**

I ran as quickly as I could in the direction of the wolf's howling. He sounded scared and confused.

"_It's okay, you're okay" I said to him. _

_"Who is that? Emily? Is that you? What's happening?" _ Johnny asked. His 'voice' sounded the same as it did as a human.

_"It's hard to explain. None of us know why this happens?" _I said as I continued to run to him at full speed.

He stayed quiet as I continued to run towards him. Soon I saw a large black wolf appear in the distance and I assumed it was him.

He looked quite shocked to see me. I skidded to a halt several feet away from him and almost fell flat on my face in the process. I haven't quite mastered control of my wolf body yet. It would have been nice to have a family to teach us these things.

_"You okay there Emily?" _he asked.

_"I'm fine, don't worry about me" I said._

_"Could you please explain what the heck is going on" he said. _

I took a deap breath before starting "_None of us really know. We are all confused by this. I can only teach you what I do know and that isn't much"_ I said

"_Well what do you know?"_ he asked

_"I can teach you how to control your transformation. It's not easy, but word of advice, whenever your upset or angry you need to calm down fast. Anger will cause you to change really fast" _I said thinking of Andy in particular. That boy has always had a very short temper and his changing into a wolf has only made things worse. "_You have no privacy anymore, we can all hear each other's 're extremely strong and fast as humans, but as wolves we are even faster. Well, that's all I know" _I said.

_"Well thanks" he said._

_"It's my job" I said._

It really did feel like my job too. I felt like it was my responsibility to help my pack in any way that I could. I felt maternal towards them. I would do anything to help and protect my pack. Although I didn't know what we need to be protected from. I didn't think there was anything out there that was stronger or more dangerous than us.

I also wished that I would have had a leader, or someone to help me out when I first transformed. I had no one, nothing at all to help me or explain things to me. It was all really scary and confusing for me. That's why I did my best to help the rest of them when they all changed too. It still is kind of scary and confusing just because of the very fact that we have no idea why this is happening in the first place. What were we? What was I? I still felt different just because of my thirst for blood, which, unfortunately, the rest of them now knew about. They didn't think anything of it though. They were all sorta of used to weird stuff now.

I soon heard the rest of the pack running towards us.

_"Hey there Johnny" _Jason greeted.

_"It's nice to have you in the pack now" _said Scotty.

_"Yeah it's very nice. The more the merrier, right?" _said Katherine. The rest of the pack nodded in agreement. It made me happy that they were all so welcoming to him.

I looked at the sun and realized how late it was getting. Our families were going to start looking for us soon if we didn't head back.

_"Alright everyone, it's time to go home now" _I said.

"_Why?"_ Lizzy asked. She looked sad. I think out of all of us it was her and Katherine that enjoyed being wolves the most.

_"Because it's getting late and our families will start looking for us soon. Plus we have school tomorrow" _I said.

"_Oh yeah, school" _she said in a very non enthusiastic way.

Everyone left after that. They didn't have a choice but to listen to whatever I said. Sometimes I really felt like I was the pack's mother. I showed Johnny how to change back into a human. It took him a while but he finally got it. It's something that takes a lot of practice. I seemed to be the one exception though. Oddly enough I found changing back in forth to be extremely easy, even from the very beginning.

I changed back into my human form, put my clothes back on, and headed home to get ready for another day. Soon it was morning and I had to get ready for school. If it were up to me I'd spend all day running around as a wolf rather than go to school, but oh well, at least it was Friday.

The day seemed to drag by very slowly. My last class of the day was probably my favorite class. It was American History, and it was taught by a teacher named Garrett Denali. Of all the Denalis he was probably the one that I was most comfortable being around. I even kind of liked him, but that might be just because I'm getting an A+ in his class. He was a great teacher that seemed to have a very odd fascination with American Battles. The way he talked about them you'd think he was there for each of them. He's even flat out said that our textbook is wrong on several different occasions.

I still sat at the back of the class though. Out of his whole family he may be the one that I was the most comfortable with, but there was still some part of me that told me he was dangerous and I should keep my distance.

The last bell of the day finally rang and I sprang from my seat and out of the class as fast as I could. I went home to drop off my stuff before leaving again. I wasn't going anywhere in particular, well, just the forest. I liked spending free time as a wolf for some reason.

I changed into my wolf form and ran out into the forest. Soon I was joined by the rest of my pack mates. We had been wondering around for a while when we heard someone, a woman, screaming in pain. I followed the sounds of the screams with the rest of my pack right behind me.

There was a man there, holding a woman. It looked like he was biting her neck. I froze in shock, along with the rest of my pack. The man had red eyes and he had blood around his mouth. He was killing the woman.

I shook myself out of my shock and ran towards the man as fast as I could growling the whole way. I lunged straight at him only for him to knock me out of the way.

I squealed in pain. The rest of the pack charged at him, but they had no luck either. What was this thing? How was he avoiding our attacks so easily? The rest of pack all sustained injuries too. I was thankful for our fast healing capabilities now more than ever.

Once I was recovered I chased after him as fast as I could and tried to attack him again, only for him to block me again. He had somehow broke my right shoulder. I laid there on the ground looking at him run away at an impossibly fast speed.

What was that monster? Was the only thought that rang through mine and the rest of the pack's heads.

**So I've decided to write a list of all of the pack member's names and who their parents are that way that you all know who they are and who they are related to. **

**Emily (Jacob's and Nessie's daughter)**

**Jason (Leah's son)**

**Katherine and Lizzy (Seth's non identical twin daughters)**

**Scotty (Embry's son)**

**Andy (Paul's son)**

**Johnny (Sam's son)**

**Anyways, thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. They really mean so much to me. I should update again soon, in the mean time please review and tell me what you think. **


	3. In The News

**Chapter 3: In The News**

**Emily's POV**

I laid there in shock as I felt my shoulder healing. What was that thing?

Once I was sure that I was healed I made my way back. My first priority was to check on the rest of my pack. I couldn't let anything happen to them.

I noticed that I had a harder time walking back. Something about my shoulder felt different. Then a thought occurred to me. Maybe it didn't heal correctly. We healed fast, that was true. However it is possible for bones to heal wrong if they aren't set correctly. What was I going to do about that? I couldn't just go to a doctor, they'd know that I'm not normal. I would heal in an instant and they'd start asking questions or they'd want to do experiments on me. No, for now it looks like I'll have to live with it until I figured out something.

I heard footsteps fast approaching. I looked and saw that it was just Jason.

"_Are you okay?_" he asked frantically.

"_I'm fine_" I lied.

"_You should know that it's pointless to lie_" he said. I momentarily forgot that. "_Now what happened to you?_" he asked.

_"I got hurt. My shoulder broke and I don't think it healed correctly_" I said.

"_That explains why you are walking funny. Like with a limp_" he said.

"_How are you? How's the rest of the pack?"_ I asked.

"_We're okay. Just a bit shake up_" he said.

Soon we had arrived back to where the bleeding and dying woman was. The rest of the pack was there, not quite sure what to do.

I walked up to the bleeding woman. The scent of her blood was starting to make my throat burn. I nudged her gently with my nose. I placed an ear over chest to see if I could hear a heartbeat. There was none. The woman was dead. The scent of her spilled blood was getting to me badly. Without even realizing it I had started lapping up her blood like a dog would drink water.

Two wolves were started pushing me away from the body. It was Scotty and Jason.

The sound of a twig snapping behind us caught all of our attention. There stood two teenage boys and one older looking college guy that we had not noticed before. The older guy was taking pictures with a professional looking camera. The two teenagers had their smartphones out. I assumed they were taking pictures too.

"We better get out of here and call the police" the older guy said. "People are going to want to know about these monstrous killing creatures" he said.

Oh no, they thought we killed her! That's not good. They might send hunting parties after us now.

As soon as we were sure that they were gone we all changed into our human selves quickly.

"What are we going to do?" Andy asked.

"I think that the best thing for now is that we stop turning for now and lay low for a while" I said.

"Yeah that might be the safest thing to do" said Lizzie.

"When do you think it'll be safe to change again?" asked Jason

"I don't know but I have a feeling that this will be all over the news for a while. We've already been attracting attention based on our size alone, and then there's the fact that we are in Chicago. You don't see too many wolves here. Now they are going to think we're killers. It might be a while" I said.

"Okay boss" Scotty said.

I rolled my eyes. "Scotty you know I hate being called boss" I said.

"Well you are. Every pack needs an alpha and that's what you are to us. Maybe that's why we can't ever disobey you when you give us a direct order" he said.

I didn't say anything in response to that. It was sort of true.

I went home. As soon as I went on Twitter I saw the headlines. They all read something along these lines: Unusual wolves turn deadly. Or Magnificent animal or killer beast?. They were all images of me and the pack. There were even some of me drinking that woman's blood. My face and my paws were covered in blood. Damned if I were a regular person looking at this I'd think that I was a killer. The images were horrifying.

The news continued to spread throughout the night. We were even on the evening news. It got worse the next morning when we ended up on the front page of the Chicago Tribune with a huge image of me drinking blood on the front page.

I could feel myself getting dizzy.

"Are you okay?" my mom asked looking worried.

"Yeah I'm fine" I lied.

"Okay" she said. I didn't think that she believed me.

We avoided turning into wolves for the rest of the weekend. The media coverage got more and more intense over the weekend.

Reporters from all over the country came as the investigation continued. I was really nervous and scared. What if one of us accidentally transformed in a fit of anger and we got caught?

Over the next week it got worse when three more people were suddenly killed. The media blamed the wolves for the deaths.

On Thursday the pack and I were walking home when it happened. The one event that would drastically alter our lives and throw it into turmoil.

We were walking home when we saw several news vans. We were walking by when a reporter decided to stop us and ask us questions.

"Hey kids, do you mind doing an interview for us? It's about the wolf situation?" she asked.

"Um sure" I said. We followed her to where there were a lot of different reporters from the top news stations around the country. They got all their cameras rolling.

"Have you guys noticed any unusual activity involving wolves prior to right now?" she asked.

"No" I said.

"Do you believe these wolves are monsters that should be killed?" she asked.

"No" I said a little too quickly. "Nothing has been proven. They are not monsters" I said a little too defensively.

"But they've killed several people already. There is no doubt that they are monsters that are a danger to everybody" she said.

"No they are not!" Andy yelled. He was starting to shake. Oh god no Andy don't let your temper get the best of you right now.

"But they are. They've killed people. The world would be better off without them. They might even make good science experiments" she said. Andy's shaking got ten times worse.

"We have to go now" I said.

I put a hand on Andy. "Andy calm down now" I ordered.

"Just one more question. What do you think of the one million dollar reward being offered for each wolf killed?"

Andy was fighting but there was no doubt that he would lose.

"Get back!" I screamed to the reporters in warning. They just looked at us confused. Then Andy burst into his wolf self and lunged straight at the reporters.

**Please Review**


	4. Oh Hell!

**I** **couldn't keep you guys on a cliffy to long so here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 4: Oh Hell!**

**Emily's POV**

In that instant I didn't think. I just reacted. In less than a second I was chasing Andy on all fours growling the entire time. I tried to ignore the stunned reporters but it was impossible.

I tackled Andy before he could hurt anyone. Then he attacked me. It quickly turned into a full blown fight between us. I squealed in pain when he bit my neck. As much as I tried I couldn't get a hold him; I kept biting air instead. The kid was fast. He rammed me into a wall and I cried out in pain as I felt several bones break in my right front leg before pinning me to the floor. He was not only fast but he was strong too. The rest of the pack then changed into wolves and joined the fray. Jason and Johnny were attempting to pull Andy off me with little success.

I was finally able to bite Andy's leg. I used my three good legs to push him off of me. I grabbed Andy's ear and started dragging him away. I wasn't biting hard enough to injure him permanently, just hard enough to get him to stop fighting. Long enough for him to calm down and for his senses to come back to him.

I looked around and saw all of the reporters still there. The looks on their faces indescribable and their cameras still rolling.

Oh shit! Their cameras were still rolling. That meant that we just exposed our secret to the whole country. We fought brutally in front of millions of viewers, which may soon evolve into billions. Oh my god, the secret's out. There is nothing that we can do about it now.

I let go of Andy once I was sure he was calm.

"_Everyone run deep into the forest and hide_" I ordered.

"_But what_ a_re we going to do about the reporters?_" asked Katherine.

"_Nothing, the secret's out. We've been exposed. Now all of you go!" _I screamed.

"_But_-"

"_Now!_" I commanded with my full power as Alpha. They all bowed down to me as I growled ferociously for emphasis. I had no idea that I could make them bow.

That was all it took to make them run. I chased after them as fast as I could. Which wasn't very fast since I was putting all my weight on my three good legs. My broken leg had healed, but incorrectly.

Soon I lost sight of the pack. When I looked behind me I saw all the news vans following me and recording my every move. I felt something hit my right side. I cried out in shock.

My head snapped up when I heard a wolf run towards me. It was Jason.

"_Jason what are you doing?_" I asked.

"_Looking for you_" he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"_But you're in danger here. I think someone just shot me_" I said.

"_Remember our motto 'no wolf gets left behind' and I'm certainly not leaving behind the girl I love" _he said.

"_Hold on_" he said before running towards the reporters. There was a guy among them holding a tranquilizer gun. Jason snatched the gun from him and snapped it in half.

That left them all momentarily distracted which gave us time to escape. After about ten minutes I was starting to feel really dizzy. I was having a really hard time walking straight. Having only three good legs only made it worse.

Jason was helping me almost the entire way. Then we finally found the place where the rest of the pack was hidden. I laid down on the floor which helped the dizziness somewhat.

"_I can't believe you bit my ear_" said Andy.

"_Well you broke my leg you big idiot_" I growled.

"_Why are you calling me an idiot?_" he said.

"_Oh gee! I don't know! Maybe it's because it's all your fault that we've been exposed. If you would have just controlled yourself we wouldn't be in this mess!_" I screamed. That silenced him.

After a few hours we heard people approaching. I nervously peeked out of our hiding place.

It was the Denalis. All of them.

"You kids better come with us. We've got some very important things to talk about" Kate said.

**I hope you all enjoyed it. The next chapter is going to be Jacob, Nessie, the pack, and the rest of the Cullens watching and reacting to every thing that just happened. Anyways please review and let me know what you think. **


	5. Off to Chicago

**Chapter 5: Off to Chicago**

**Jacob's POV**

Pain and sadness. Two words that I've become very familiar with over the past 16 years. Just thinking of her made me cry. How could I not? She was, and still is my daughter. My little girl, my little Emily. She was the light of my life. She filled me with happiness. I never thought that I'd get the chance to be a father.

I had given up on the idea of having a baby when I imprinted on Nessie because we were sure that she wouldn't be able to have kids, since she's a hybrid. That all changed the day we found out that Nessie was pregnant. I was so happy that I was going to be a dad. Then soon, at least it felt soon to me, she was born. She was a tiny little thing. I vowed that I was going to protect her for the rest of my life and I failed miserably at that. I failed her and Nessie.

Nessie was in pain to. It wasn't often that she admitted it, but I could just tell. Her pain was my pain and mine was hers. We had both lost our precious little girl. It affected the entire Cullen family to. Bella and Edward used to love playing with her and holding her. I could tell that Bells was happy to be a grandmother, even if she didn't physically look the part. Bella loved her granddaughter so much. Alice used to dress her up like a three dimensional paper doll. Rosalie, or ice Barbie as I still called her, well she was very happy to have another baby around the house. Carlisle and Esme adored their great graddaughter. Everyone was happy.

The pack started having their own children as well. Leah had finally imprinted on a guy named Vincent. They fell and love and got married. About three months after Emily was born, their little Jason made his way into the world. Then there was Seth. He had imprinted and fell in love with a girl named Sasha. They had non identical twin girls, Katherine and Lizzy, a year after Emily had been born. A few months after that Scotty had been born. He was Embry's son. Embry had also imprinted on a girl from the reservation, her name was Sarah. Paul and Rachel also had a son named Andy. Lastly was Sam and Emily had Johnny. I don't know why they took so long to have a kid, but they did.

We were all happy that we had families of our own now. We were all happily married with our imprints, and our children completed that happiness. Then it all changed.

The night before Emily's second birthday we all went out on patrol. Nessie went over to the Cullen's house for an emergency family meeting. We made the mistake of leaving our daughter alone. There was an emergency and we had to act fast. There was a vampire nearby, a dangerous one according to Alice. We all searched and searched for this vampire, but we came up empty handed. When we all went home our children were gone. None on the imprints had noticed when their children mysteriously vanished until they went to check on them. They were just gone. It was as if they were never there in the first place.

We searched and searched for our children all over the country and we found nothing. We also searched Canada, Mexico, and South America. It seemed like our children just vanished into thin air. After three days of searching Nessie and I broke down crying. Our little girl was gone, so cruelly snatched from us. We never gave up though. Carlisle and Esme contacted all of our friends and told them about the situation and told them to keep an eye out for our children.

We never found them. Not even with all of the media coverage that their mysterious disappearance still gets, can anyone locate them.

I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder. I looked over at my beautiful wife. She is the only one that has kept me sane all these years.

We were all in the Cullen household right now. When I say "all" I mean the pack to. Seth, Embry, Leah, and Sam were all here. It was Lizzie's and Katherine's 18th birthday. We always gathered around and supported each other on our children's birthdays. It was also the most painful day of the year and we needed each other. The Cullens supported all of us to, that's why they let us gather here and take over their house so many days a year. For Seth it was particularly painful day because he lost not one, but two daughters.

I could hear them all talking softly to each other. Soon Esme brought out food for all of us. She was definitely the most kind hearted of all the Cullens. Everyone, but the vampires and Nessie ate it all. Nessie still preffered blood to food any day.

The TV was on but no one was really paying attention to what CNN had to say about anything. That was until a certain news report caught our attention. There was a picture of a pack of giant wolves. Their size meant that these were no ordinary wolves, they were shape shifters.

"In other news the odd wolf problem in Chicago seems to be getting worse with more people being killed by these monstrous beings. Some efforts are being enacted to kill these creatures and use them for scientific study" she said.

I could feel my heart racing in my chest. Everyone went quiet. Suddenly the TV had seized the attention of eight vampies, five wolves, and one hybrid. Was this? Could it be? Our children? I couldn't form a single coherent thought.

"We decided to talk to people and ask them their opinions about the wolves. Seven children by the names of Emily, Jason, Katherine, Lizzy, Scotty, and Andy agreed to let reporters interview them. We are now live at the scene" she said.

Nobody was even breathing by this point. This couldn't be just a coincidence.

It then cut to some street in Chicago. There they were, our children. There was one girl at the front of the group that looked just like Nessie but with my color skin. Her eyes were the exact same shade of brown that Nessie's were and Bella's had been. That was her, that was my daughter alive and well.

Nessie let out a sob and started crying softly. I put an arm around her to comfort her. I felt like crying to though.

"Oh my god. Those are my daughters" Seth said. He pointed to two of the girls on TV. The girls looked a lot like him and his wife.

"I think that's my son" said Embry as he pointed to another kid.

"That has to be my son" said Leah. "I can't believe that they are alive and healthy after so many years" she said.

"There's my son" said Paul. The kid that he pointed to was almost an exact replica of him.

"There's mine boy to" said Sam.

"This is incredible, after so many years" said Carlisle.

On TV….

"Have you guys noticed any unusual activity involving wolves prior to right now?" the reporter asked.

"No" my daughter said.

"Do you believe these wolves are monsters that should be killed?" the reporter asked.

"No" she said a little to quickly. "Nothing has been proven. They are not monsters" my daughter said defensively.

"But they've killed several people already. There is no doubt that they are monsters that are a danger to everybody" the reporter said

"No they are not!" I think it was Paul's son that yelled. The boy was starting to shake. Oh no! Somebody better get him out of there. If he's anything like Paul…

""But they are. They've killed people. The world would be better off without them. They might even make good science experiments"she said. The boy's shaking got ten times worse. I was suddenly very worried, as was everyone else in the house.

"We have to go now" my daughter said.

She put a hand on the boy and said "Andy calm down now"

"Just one more question. What do you think of the one million dollar reward being offered for each wolf killed?" the reporter asked.

Andy's shaking was beyond control now. He was going to phase and nothing could stop it. Oh no!

"Get back!" Emily screamed to the confused reporters. She must've known what was coming.

Then all hell broke loose. The boy phased and charged towards the reporters.

"Oh no! This is bad, very bad!" everyone screamed at the same time. Our secret was out, what the hell were we going to do now?!

Then Emily phased and chased after Andy. She tackled him just before he could hurt anybody. Then he attacked her. It quickly evolved into a brutal fight. Nessie let out a cry when Emily was bitten on the neck. Our daughter kept trying to bit him but with no success. Even though she was bigger, he was clearly faster and stronger. He rammed her into a wall, causing some damage to the wall. Emily squealed in pain. I had to put an arm around Nessie to hold her still. Seeing our daughter in a full blown fight was getting to be to much for her. It was a lot even for me.

We couldn't believe that this was all happening on live TV. The world was watching this. Everyone on this Earth would now know that supernatural creatures roamed this Earth. What the hell were we going to do now?!

Andy had her pinned to the floor and she could not get him off of her. Then the rest of the pack phased as well. Two of the wolves attempted to pull Andy off of her but they had no success.

Andy's cry of pain scared the crap out of everyone in this room. Emily had bitten his leg and then pushed him off of her. She grabbed his ear and started dragging him. I had to admit that even in this serious problem we were now in, I still felt a sense of pride watching my daughter drag Andy around. Then I noticed that she was limping, she had gotten injured. She finally let go of the poor wolf once he had calmed down considerably. She looked around as if she was barely noticing the cameras for the first time.

Nobody could believe what was happening. Our secret, exposed for billions to see. How were we going to hide? What were we going to do now that the secret was out?! This would surely evolve into the most famous news story in history. No, this was going to change the course of history for both humans and supernatural creatures.

On screen Emily was growling ferocious to the rest of the pack. Slowly they all bowed down to her. She was giving them a command as alpha. She was using her "alpha voice". My girl was alpha. That would explain why we never heard any of our children phase. They were an entirely different pack, with my daughter as the highest ranking member. I could not believe that my girl was alpha.

It looked like she was telling them to leave, and hopefully to hide somewhere. That would be the safest and smartest thing for them to do right now.

They all ran off, but my daughter lagged behind. She was only running with three good legs. I was upset now. One of them should have stayed behind to help her. Alpha command or not, someone should have stayed behind to help her instead of leaving her to fend for herself.

I got even angrier when someone shot at her. How dare they shoot my daughter?!

"Ouch Jacob!" Nessie screamed.

"Sorry" I mumbled. I didn't realize I was holding her hand quite so tight. Then another wolf came back and ran towards her. I think it was Leah's boy.

Their eyes lit up when they saw each other. It reminded me of the way that Nessie and I looked at each other. Oh god no! They must've imprinted on each other! Okay, now's not the time. I'll be angry about that later.

Suddenly the boy ran towards the reporters. They all screamed in a panic. He grabbed the gun that they had used to shoot Emily and snapped it in half. With the reporters distracted the two wolves ran off and escaped.

Suddenly the TV turned off.

Everyone stayed quiet for several minutes as we processed everything that just happened.

"What are we going to do now?" I finally managed to ask.

Nobody knew what to say. Carlisle had his head in his hands as if he were fighting a headache.

Everyone else looked extremely worried.

"I think the best thing is for us to go to Chicago and get to the kids before the government does. If we don't find them and rescue them now they will be in a lot of danger. In fact, they are in a lot of danger already as we speak" Carlisle said.

"I agree. We need to get to them first. We can protect them. My girls, all of our children, are in danger when they are not with us" Seth said.

"I agree. The best thing is to go find them immediately and then we'll think of another plan" Sam said.

"We need to tell our wives. They are going to want to know. If they didn't see the newscast" Paul said.

"Wait a second, the Denalis are in Chicago. They moved there over a year ago. We can call them and ask them to protect the children until we get there" Carlisle.

"Wait a second!" I screamed as I realized something. "The Denalis knew about our missing children! Why didn't they notice something was up?! They should've known that those were our children. They know what we wolves smell like!" I screamed. Everyone else suddenly got very angry. It was complete chaos and no one could hear over all the shouting.

"Everyone calm down now!" Carlisle screamed. "Now is not the time to get upset over this! The children are in danger! We're all in danger! The vampire secret could get out because of this!" Carlisle screamed and everyone went quiet.

"I'm going to call them and find out what's happening over there" he said.

He got his phone and dialed there number.

"Hi Kate. It's an emergency-" Carlisle said.

"It's about the wolves right?" she asked.

"Yes, remember the missing children that we told you about?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, wait, oh no! Oh my goodness we're so stupid! We didn't realize, I mean, we didn't know! I'm so sorry Carlisle. We had forgotten about your missing great granddaughter. We would have told you if we had realized who they were sooner. I'm sorry" she said.

"We're not so much worried about that as we are about what we just saw on the news" Carlisle said.

"I know, it's complete chaos here. Everybody is going crazy" she said.

"Can you do us a favor and please find our kids. Please keep them safe until we get there. We are going to head out there tonight" Carlisle said.

"Sure Carlisle, we'll go find them and keep them safe" she said.

That was the end of that conversation. Now we just had to wait until 10pm to fly out there. The hours were going to be long and agonizing.

**In Volterra…**

**Aro's POV**

I was in the throne room with Caius and Marcus when Jane came running in.

"Masters" she said. "Something is happening in America. Something that you are going to want to know about" she said.

"What is it dear Jane?" I asked.

"Look" she said. She held out her hand for me.

I immediately got an image of a newscast. It was shape shifters. They exposed themselves. Our secret was now in danger.

"Oh my" I said.

"What is it?" asked Caius.

"The wolves have exposed themselves" I said.

"That means our secret is in grave danger. The humans know about supernatural creatures and now they are going to want to know if there is more. They are going to discover us" Marcus.

"We leave to Chicago tonight" I said.

**Please Review**


	6. Our Real Family

**Chapter 6: Our Real Family**

**Emily's POV**

I looked at them, confused by what they were saying. I wasn't sure if I could trust them. I wasn't sure who I'd be able to trust right now. Right now everyone was a potential danger to me and the pack.

"You kids have to trust us. We are the only ones who can help you right now" Garrett said.

"_I think we should just trust them" _I said to the pack.

"_I think you're right" _Jason said.

I looked back at the Denalis and nodded 'yes' to them.

"Okay we brought you kids some clothes. It'll be easier for us to hide you if you're in your human forms" Kate said.

We hid again as we changed back into our human forms. I struggled to put my shirt on thanks to my broken arm which now hung at a weird angle. It also hurt every time I bumped it against something. I wanted to give Andy a knuckle sandwich right about now for causing me this pain.

We emerged from our hiding place several moments later fully clothed.

"Okay so what is it that you want to talk to us about?" I asked.

"First of all we want to explain what we are. We're vampires" Tanya was the one to say.

We stopped for a moment.

Jason said "Vampires"

"Yes we are vampires. You on the other hand, are all shape shifters. Typically our species are natural enemies" she said.

"I don't understand. If our species our natural enemies then why are you trying to help us?" I asked.

"It's because we are different than most vampires. Your kind protects humans against vampires. But we chose to hunt animals instead of humans, that's why your real parents are on friendly terms with us" she said.

"What do you know about our real parents?" Andy asked.

"I'm sure you've heard of the Quileute tribe, correct?" Kate asked.

"Yes" we all said.

"Well the ability to phase into wolves is only inherited within that tribe. Your parents are part of that tribe" she explained.

"Wait. Does this mean that we are the kids that went missing from that reservation all those years ago?" I asked even though I had a feeling that I already knew that answer.

"Yes. Only we had forgotten about the missing kids which is why we didn't act sooner. We thought it was strange that your kind was so far away from home, but we didn't think much into it" she said.

This was a lot to process.

"and Emily your even more unique than you realize" she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Your mother is half vampire and half human" she said.

I felt the blood drain from my face. The rest of the pack stared at me in shock.

That means I'm part vampire!

"That explains the cravings for blood that I get" I said.

"Yes it does" the rest of the pack said.

"Your mother is part of a coven of vampires just like ours. They are your real family Emily" she explained. "They saw everything that happened on TV. They are on their way here right now as we speak. You have no idea how happy they were to finally found you; all of you actually.

My family. My real family. I couldn't believe that after all these years I was going to meet my real family for the first time. I didn't care what they were. I was just happy that I was going to be reunited with my family after so long. I was stolen, cruelly snatched away from them. I could only imagine the pain that must've caused them.

I used my left hand to wipe away the tears that were beginning to spill over.

Soon we had arrived at a large house that was in the middle of the woods. I had often wondered where the Denalis lived. I guess I finally have that answer now.

They led us to the guess bedrooms that we would be using for the night. I was surprised that a house could have so many rooms. It seemed like a miniature hotel to me.

I got into the large bed as carefully as I could. I had to adjust my body so I would sleep on my left side. I wondered how long it would be until I could get my arm to heal correctly. I really hoped that it would be soon. The day seemed to catch up with me and I fell asleep rather quickly.

The sound of many voices woke me up the next morning. I made the mistake of trying to use my right arm to rub the sleep from my eyes. I had to bite my tongue to keep from screaming out loud.

I got up slowly and walked outside where the voices were coming from. That's when the scent hit me hard and made me want to barf. This must be the smell of vampires then.

They noticed me at the same time that I noticed them.

Two of them ran to me as fast as possible and crushed me in a hug.

I could see the tears in their eyes.

"Emily, is it really you?" the female asked.

"Yes it's me. Who are you?" I asked.

It was the guy who answered "Emily we are your real parents" he seemed to be struggling to get the words out with all of the emotion.

"You're my real parents?" I asked slowly as if I couldn't quite comprehend what they were trying to tell me.

"Yes, we are your real parents" he said.

I looked at my parents. That's when I noticed just how much I looked like them. Especially my mother.

"Why don't you come meet the rest of your family. God you have no idea how much we've all missed you. We've been so worried for all these years" dad said with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry dad" I said.

"You have no idea how much I've missed hearing you call me that" he said before he planted a kiss on my cheek.

It felt nice to be with my real family. I didn't know much about them but I could tell that they loved me a lot. They passed me around like a bowl of chips at a party. My grandparents, my great grandparents, my great aunts and uncles, all of them loved me so much.

Then my mom hugged me again.

"Ouch! Damned it!" I screamed when she crushed my arm a little to much. I felt the tears of pain.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay? What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's my stupid arm. My leg got broken in the fight yesterday and something went wrong in the healing process. It still hurts like hell" I said.

Carlisle was at my side in an instant.

"Why don't you let me examine it" he said.

"Are you a doctor?" I asked.

"Yes. I've been a doctor for a really long time and I've seen pretty much every injury there is to see" he said.

"He's the best doctor there is" mom said. "He's just way to modest to say it"

"Why don't you go into that spare room and I'll be in in a minute to look at your arm" he said.

"Okay" I said. I went into the room and sat on the bed and waited with my parents at my side.

Carlisle came in a minute later as promised.

He started examining my arm carefully without causing me any pain whatsoever.

"Most of the bones in your right arm didn't align correctly. That's why your still in pain even though your technically healed. Also did you break your right shoulder?" he asked.

"That happened a few weeks ago. I was fighting a vampire, only I didn't know it was a vampire-"

"You fought a vampire!" dad screamed scaring the crap out of me.

"and you didn't know he was a vampire!" he screamed again.

"Yes. We all did. But none of us knew what we were doing so he got away" I said.

"That's because you all haven't been taught how to fight vampires. Your lucky it didn't end worse" dad said.

Then Carlisle interrupted us. "Emily I'm sorry but I'm going to have to re-break all of the bones in your arm and set them correctly. You should be fine by the end of the day. In the mean time no phasing until I say it's okay. It could mess up the alignment" Carlisle said.

Phasing must be the technical term for transforming into wolves and back.

"Did you say that you are going to re-break my bones?!" I shouted when I realized what he had just said.

"It's the only way to induce proper healing. I'll give you some pain killers to help" he said.

I gulped.

"I'll make it as quick as possible" he promised.

He left and came back a moment later with the pain killing medicine and the other supplies that he would need.

I took the medicine and waited for it to kick in. I closed my eyes as the procedure began.

**Please Review**


	7. Bonding

**Chapter 7: Bonding**

**Emily's POV**

I fought the urge to scream every time that Carlisle snapped one of my bones. The pain was excruciating to say the least. I wondered how much more painful it would have been without the painkilling medicine. The sickening noise the bones made as they snapped didn't help at all.

"I'm almost done" I heard Carlisle say. "I just need to put these braces on and there done" he said.

I slowly opened my eyes again once I was sure that he was telling the truth.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"It really hurts" was all that I could say.

He gently picked up my arm and put it on a much more comfortable pillow.

"Just try not to move it for a few hours and you should be fine" he said.

"Why no cast?" I asked.

"You heal much to quickly for a cast. In your case a brace is just much more practical" he said.

My parents had not moved once since the moment that we had come in here.

"How are you feeling?" my dad asked sounding worried.

"Have you ever had bones broken or re-broken?" I asked.

"Actually yes I did. All the bones in half of my body were broken once when I was fighting a vampire. Doc needed to re-break those" dad shuddered at the mere memory.

"Ouch" I said. "I thought this was bad. You definitely had it way worse than I did" I said.

I looked at my parents and some part of me still had a very hard time believing that this was real. I couldn't believe that after 16 years I could finally find out the truth about myself and my past. I could ask all of the questions that I have had for so long now. It all seemed just a little to surreal to me.

"What happened to me?" I asked.

My mom let out a shaky breath "You were stolen from us from us the night before your second birthday. You were all stolen from us that very same night. To this day we are still not sure who did it. Who could get a past a pack of shape shifters and clan of vampires and escape undetected with so many kids?" mom said. I wanted so badly to go and comfort her. The memory was still much to painful for her, for both of them.

"We think it was a vampire. There was a strange vampire on our lands that night. We never saw him or her though, none of us could track the fiend. When we went home you were gone. We searched and searched everywhere for you. Then there were all the other missing kids" my dad explained.

For a second I thought about all of our adopted parents. Suddenly everything made sense now. It made sense why they hated every time that we asked about our past. It made sense that they would react angrily whenever they caught us watching any of the news coverage of the mysterious disappearance of all those missing Quileute children. It's because we were those missing children and somehow they knew. They were afraid that we would figure it out. I wonder if they knew what we might be capable of doing.

There was one thing that didn't add up though. If a vampire took us then how did we all end up with human parents? Hmm.

"Are you okay Emily?" my mom asked.

"I think they knew" I said.

"Who knew?" dad asked sounding extremely serious now.

"Our adoptive parents" as if I should even call them that anymore. I didn't know what to think of my adoptive human parents anymore. I was so sure that they knew we were stolen. Yet they kept me.

"What makes you think that?" mom asked.

"All of our 'parents' hated it whenever we would ask anything about our pasts and would get angry. All of the news coverage that they would show around the anniversary of our disappearance, well, they would completely freak out if they caught us watching it" I said.

My dad looked angry and he was starting to shake now. I didn't think he was in danger of phasing though. But I would love to see him phase though, just to see what he looks like as a wolf.

"The others are starting to wake up now" dad said.

I listened closely. With my superior hearing I could hear them all moving around slowly in their rooms.

I started to get up only to be pushed back down by mother. "Remember what your grandfather said about being still for a few hours?" she said sternly.

"but I want to see this. I want to see them all being reunited with their parents. Nothing makes me happier then seeing them happy" I said.

She sighed in defeat "Okay fine, but at least let me help you" she said.

I made my way to the living room slowly as my mother supported me. My arm still felt extremely sore and beaten up, but at least it felt better.

The rest of the pack got there around the same time that I did. Everyone's reaction was priceless, just the way that mine had been. It was so beautiful. I had never seen so many tears at once.

I'd give anything to let this little moment of happiness last forever. Right now it was easy to forget all of the problems that we were in. It was easy to forget that we were the most wanted people alive right now. We could forget that we were wanted as science experiments by scientists all over the world. We could forget the danger that we were currently in and just be happy, if only just for this moment.

Then Carlisle gave me a disapproving look "Emily, I thought I said to try not to move your arm for a few hours" he said.

"I'm sorry gramps, I just had to come witness this happy moment" I said.

"Okay, but I really strongly suggest that you go back and rest" he said.

I sighed "Okay, if I really have to" I said.

With my mother's and father's help I made it back to the bed without injuring myself. My arm felt like it was healed, but I guess my grandfather just wants to be extra cautious. It's probably a good idea.

I saw that Jason had followed us in.

"Are you okay Emily?" he looked worried.

"I'm fine. Re-breaking bones just takes a lot of a person" I said.

His eyes nearly bulged out of his head. "You had your bones re-broken?" he asked in disbelief. He also looked mad now.

"It was the only way to get them to heal correctly" I said.

It was sweet that he cared so much for me. I care about him just as much. The feelings I had for him were strange. Before I became a wolf I was sure that we'd never be more than just the best friends that we had always been as kids. Then when I saw him for the first time everything changed. I felt this glowing heat inside me. I felt myself gravitationally pulled to him. I wanted to be everything that he needed me to be.

Of course I had never told anyone this, especially him. Everyone would probably just think I'm crazy or a creepy stalker. Not that there's that much of a difference.

My father had to snap his fingers in front of me to get my attention.

He looked a little irritated.

"I'm sorry. What did you say?" I said.

"I've asked you if you were in any pain" dad said.

"No, well I'm just sore but that's it" I said.

"Hey dad. Why do we change into giant wolves? It's something that we've all been curious about for a long time" I said. Suddenly the rest of the pack appeared in the room with all of their parents. This was something that everyone wanted to know.

So they told us all of the legends. The legends of our ancestors. The spirit chiefs were fascinating. I think my favorite story was the one about the third wife. It felt good to finally know.

"There are only two factors that can trigger the instinct to phase" he said. "The first is that you have to be within a certain age range. Usually it's from puberty to mid 20s. The second factor is the presence of vampires"

"So that's why it only started happening after the denalis came" I said.

"Yes, it was their presence that caused you all to start phasing" he said.

"We also have our own special way of finding our soul mates" he said.

That got my attention. "There is?" I asked in shock.

"It's called imprinting. Basically what happens is when you see her or him for the first time after phasing, it's like gravity moves. Suddenly it's not the earth holding you anymore it's that person. You would be anything for that person or do anything. Whatever that person needed whether it's a friend, brother, or lover" he said.

Jason and I automatically looked at each other with wide eyes. My father had just described precisely what happened to me. Had I imprinted on him?

"Does that sound familiar to you?" dad asked.

"Yes. It does actually. I feel that way with Jason. It's how I felt ever since I saw him for the first time after phasing" I said.

"That happened to me when I saw you for the first time after phasing" he said in shock.

"I knew it" dad said. "I could tell just by the way you two look at each other" he said.

"Did you imprint on mom?" I asked.

"Yes I imprinted on your mother. All of your parents are imprinted on each other" he said.

Whoa this was a lot to take in.

"Someone's coming" dad said. He looked very tense for some reason. Then I heard it to.

Through the window we saw several people in red cloaks approaching.

**Please Review**


	8. The Volturi

**Chapter 8: The Volturi**

**Emily's POV**

I wasn't sure who these vampires were but I could tell that it wasn't good. Whoever they were they weren't good. They surely did make everyone else nervous as well.

"Stay here" dad ordered before going out.

I could hear the rest of my pack mates being ordered by their parents to stay behind as well.

Whatever was happening was extremely bad then. All of the rest of my family was going out as well, which just left me and my pack.

"What do you think is going on?" Jason asked.

"I don't know, but it surely isn't good. I'm getting a bad feeling about this" I said. My stomach twisted into knots as my family went out to meet those strange vampires.

"Oh dear Carlisle, you surely do have a way of getting yourself in trouble" the leader said.

"It was an accident. The children didn't mean to expose themselves, they didn't know what they were doing Aro" Carlisle said.

"That doesn't excuse the fact they have put us all in danger by exposing themselves. The humans know about them now and now it won't be long until they find out about our kind" this Aro guy said.

"Just give us a chance to fix this. Give us some time to come up with a solution" Carlisle begged.

"No we've come here for one thing only. Those wolves that have exposed themselves. They must be dealt with promptly" one of the other guys said.

That is when I saw my father explode into four paws and fur. He kept on growling furiously. I admired my father's wolf form. He was a very beautiful reddish brown wolf. The rest of our parents then phased after he had.

"Please just give us some time to fix this mess" Carlisle begged. "They are just children. They have grown up among the human population without any knowledge of vampires or of what they were" Carlisle continued to beg.

"Ignorance doesn't excuse them. Now hand over those children" Aro said.

I couldn't take this anymore. I couldn't let my family put themselves in danger because of our stupid mistake.

I started to walk out only to be stopped by Jason.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" he looked at me as if I had completely lost my marbles and maybe I had.

"I can't stand this. They are in danger because of us. I have to make things right" I said.

"Emily, no offence, but you have completely lost your mind" Andy said.

"Maybe I have lost my mind, but they are in danger because of us. I have to do something to fix it" I said.

"No" Scotty said.

"You can't go out there" Lizzy said.

"No we are not going to let you needlessly in danger yourself" Katherine said.

"We can't lose you" Scotty said.

"You can't stop me from doing what I feel is right" I said.

The rest of the pack sighed in annoyance.

"Okay fine, but I'm going with you" Jason said.

"Us to" Lizzy and Katherine said at the same time.

"Me to" said Andy. "This is all my fault anyway. If there is a way that I can help fix this then I will help" he added.

"I'm going to" Scotty said.

"No! Are you guys insane!?" I said. There was just no way in hell that I was going to have my pack endanger themselves. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to any of them.

"If you go we all go. No wolf gets left behind" Jason said. I made up the motto and I was glad that they believed in it so strongly. However, when they used it against me it was really annoying.

"Okay fine!" I said. It was clear that I wasn't going to win this argument.

My pack followed me outside; much to the horror of my family and all the wolves.

Those creepy guys in the cloaks, however, they looked delighted.

"Emily what are you doing?" Carlisle asked.

"If it's us they want, then it's us that they will get" I said.

Immediately all of the wolves stepped in front of us and blocked our path. My father glared at me. I could almost hear him saying "don't you even think about it young lady"

The rest of the wolves had the same looks on their faces as they looked at their children.

Whenever we tried to move our parents would move and block our path. So I did the next logical thing and I phased. The rest of my pack followed my lead.

I tried pushing my way through only to be blocked by several wolves. They were all growling at us in warning. Then I realized that I couldn't hear what they were thinking. That was odd.

"_Maybe different packs don't hear each other's thoughts" _Jason said.

"_Yeah maybe_" I said. I couldn't dwell to much on that fact though. We had a lot more pressing issues to deal with.

Then my father started pushing me away. He really was a stubborn wolf.

"_Emily, get out of here now" _my father said. I was surprised that I could suddenly hear him.

"_Tell your pack to leave now_" he said.

"_but dad-"_

"_Now" _he ordered. He didn't say it in a way that an alpha would order another wolf around. Instead he sounded like an overprotective father.

"_We have to go hide now" _I told the rest of them.

"_You hear-" _Jason had started to say.

"_Just my father. Now go!" _I said rather loudly which made them all flinch.

We all ran off and hid deep in the woods after that. We were all on high alert after that. At least if they tried to attack us we were already in our wolf forms and we could more easily protect ourselves. I was getting more and more nervous as time kept going by.

I was relieved when my dad's voice entered my head again. "_Emily where are you all" _he asked.

I sent him a mental image of the surrounding area and the path that we took to get here.

"_Stay put, we'll be right there" _he said and then his voice faded away. Soon we saw all of our parents come into view.

"_Follow us" _dad said. I relayed the message to my pack and we followed them. We got back and phased back into our human selves.

"Emily, don't you ever scare me like that again young lady" dad said sternly before coming over to hug me fiercely. "You nearly gave your mother and I a heart attack" he said.

"Emily I'm going to have to examine you again" Carlisle said.

"Why?" I asked.

"You phased before I gave you the okay. I just want to make sure that you didn't do any damage" he said.

"Okay" I said.

He examined me carefully again. "Well your arm looks good" he said.

That was a plus.

"So what happened dad?" I asked.

"We convinced them to give us a month to solve the problem" he said.

"and what happens if we don't solve it?" I was afraid to ask.

"Well and the rest of my pack and I have agreed to take your place and accept the punishment that would have been given to you and your pack" he said.

"Which is?" I asked. My heart was race frantically.

"Death" he said.

**Please Review**


	9. Break In

**Chapter 9: Break In**

**Emily's POV**

"Death? Did you say that the punishment is death" I could hardly believe what I was hearing.

"Yes" dad said. No! No! No! There was just no way that this could be happening! My dad could not die! We just met each other, and already I loved him and my mom so much. I couldn't let anything happen to them. There had to be a way to fix this mess somehow! There just had to be a way!

My dad wiped away the tears that had started falling.

"Don't worry Emily. We'll find a way to fix this" he said. How though? How? I couldn't see any possible good solution. How were we going to fix this mess of epic proportions?! I didn't know, but I had to find a way. There was just no way that I was going to lose the father that I had just met. I couldn't let my pack mates meet that same fate either. No! We were going to do something about it.

"Emily, I think you should rest. This has been a long day for you" dad said.

"What about you dad?" I asked.

"I'll be okay" he said rather calmly. How could he be calm knowing that he could die in a month?!

"Dad, how can you be so calm about this?" I asked, my voice was breaking by then.

"Believe it or not this family has had to face death before. We've dealt with threats from the Volturi before, we are not afraid of doing it again" he said.

"but dad, I don't want to lose you. I can't lose you. You're my dad and I love you" I said.

Now he was the one crying. We hugged each other for what felt like a very long time.

I felt weird suddenly, like this was the last time we were going to be close for a very long time. Even though it was just a feeling, it really scared me. I tried to brush away the feeling but I just couldn't. It just made me hug my father for an even longer period of time.

"Emily, I promise that I will do everything that I can to stay alive for you. I will fight for you to live, but if that means that I have to give up my own life in the process, then I will do it as long as you are safe. I promise though, that whatever happens, I will always love you" he said.

"I love you to dad" I said before giving him another hug and a even a kiss this time.

"Now go rest young lady. You've been through a lot today and you need the rest" he said.

"Okay dad" I said. I went up to my room and layed on the bed. Rest would still not come easily though. I had to much going through my head at once. At one point though it did become to much for me and my mind just completely shut down and forced me into a slumber that promised to relax me.

I woke up a few hours later. At least that's what I had thought it was only a few hours later. It was already dark which indicated that I had been asleep for quite some time now.

My flared up in flames. At least that's how it felt to me. I knew that it didn't literally flare up, but it just meant that it was time for me to drink blood again. Blood was the only cure for this pain. The only problem was that I didn't have access to it. The only way that I would be able to get blood is to go into a hospital and that was dangerous for me right now. It was dangerous for me to even leave this house right now. But what choice did I have? I had to at least try to get the blood if not then the pain would only get worse and worse until it became completely unbearable.

I listened around. Sneaking out was going to be extremely difficult because even though several vampires had gone hunting, there were still some vampires here, and all the wolves were here to. But if I could just make it out of that window without getting caught then I would be able to make my escape.

I got a backpack and then I opened the window slowly; extremely slowly I might add. I opened it so slowly that not even I could hear it with my enhanced super hearing. I slowly exited the window. It was a good thing that the window; now I just had to jump quietly which was not an easy feat at all, but somehow I did it.

Then I was off running through the forest which was one of the quickest routes to the hospital.

"What are you doing?" came Jason's voice from behind me and effectively scaring the crap out of me.

"I'm going to the hospital. I need blood" I said.

"Emily are you insane?! Don't you understand how dangerous it is to go anywhere near the city right now, let alone to a building as busy as a hospital?" he asked, looking at me as if I had gone completely insane.

"I understand that, but if I don't get the blood the burning pain is going to get worse. I have to go. I promise when I sneak in and out I will be as careful as I can" I said.

"Emily, this is much to dangerous. I can't let you do this" he said.

"Look Jason, I will be fine okay" I said.

"I'm not going to convince you, am I?" he said doubtfully.

"No" I said.

"Okay fine, but I'm going with you in case you need protection" he said.

"Jason-"

"If you're allowed to endanger yourself for this then so am I" he said. "I'm not letting you go alone since you refuse to listen to the idea that you shouldn't even be going at all" he said

"Fine" I said.

As we got closer to the city I could see a lot of news vans, and some government agency vans as well.

"I'm getting a really bad feeling about this" Jason said.

"Listen, you hide okay. I'm going to sneak in through that air vent that runs underneath the building. I've done this a million times before so I know what I'm doing" I said.

"Emily I really think that we should just abandon this idea" he said.

I ignored him as I carefully snuck by the building and went into the air vent that was barely big enough for me anymore. I crawled slowly so I wouldn't make any noise and make others suspicious. This used to be a whole lot easier before my wolf genes activated and gave me that growth spurt. I could fit in here easily before, but now I could barely move.

I eventually made it to the room where they store the bloodbags and I stuffed as many of them as I could into my backpack.

I crawled back through the vents to the outside of the building.

"Look there is one of them right there!" someone screamed.

I looked over to where the scream had come from and nearly fainted. Everyone was looking at me now.

Then someone pulled out a gun and I phased. I grabbed my backpack and I took off running.

"_I told you this was a bad idea" _came Jason's voice in my head.

I ignored his comment as I concentrated on running. His wolf form appeared behind me.

Then someone fired a gun and Jason squealed in pain. Then I heard the gun fire again and this time I was the one who got hit.

Dizziness immediately overtook me and I fell to the floor. I was quickly losing my strength and I could tell that Jason was to.

Whatever had hit us was just a strong sedative.

I saw several vans approach. Some of them were news vans and I think the others were from the government.

"Well we've got two of them" I heard one person say.

Just then I saw someone appear with what looked like a giant muzzle of some sort. I didn't even have the strength to lift my head and fight as he put the damned contraption on me. He also got some rope and tied up my front and back legs. I could hear the reporters talking in the background but I didn't hear what they were saying.

Then one of the guys pulled out a needle and stuck it into my body. Blood immediately filled up the thing that he was holding. I saw him do the same with Jason as well.

"Load them into the van" one of the government guys said. It took several more men to lift me and then Jason.

"What is the blood for?" one of the news ladies asked.

"It's to study these creatures DNA. We want to find out exactly what they are. I'm especially curious as to why these two were stealing blood also. I'm hoping this will give us some answers" one of the guys answered.

"What about their human rights? Don't you think this is wrong?" I heard a news person ask. I wasn't paying much attention anymore. I was going to pass out soon.

The last thing I heard was "Last time I checked human rights applied to humans only, and these two certainly aren't human"

**Please Review**


	10. Secret Research Facility

**Chapter 10: Secret Research Facility**

**Emily's POV**

I could feel myself slowly waking up. The sleepiness was still so bad that I couldn't even open my eyelids. My legs didn't want to respond to my commands either.

"The female is waking up" I heard someone say. Then I remembered, the thirst, breaking into the hospital, running, and then captured! Oh my god Jason was there! Was he okay? Was I? Where were we?

"When do you think the male will wake up?" I heard a different voice ask, this one sounded like a woman.

"I don't know, but it's the female that we want to awaken already. It's better for her condition if she comes out of the anesthesia already" I heard the first voice say.

What condition?! What was wrong with me?! What did they do to me?!

I was finally able to open my eyes and move my legs.

I blinked a couple of times and saw that I was surrounded by grass. Only it was artificial grass. It looked like I was in one of those zoo habitats. There was a fake cave and a fake pond in here. It was some sort of sick joke really.

I saw Jason nearby and he was fast asleep. I went over to him and tried to wake him up but to no avail.

I looked around and really took in my surroundings. We were in what looked like a science lab of some sort. I tried running towards it once I was sure that I was completely awake but instead I smacked right into the wall. That was strange; my super strength should've been able to break it. What was going on here?!

"Good luck trying to escape wolf girl. We've designed this place just for you and you're friend over there. We weren't sure what you both would be capable of doing so we made it nearly impossible to escape" he said.

I growled viciously at him. I could tell already that I was going to hate these guys. Scratch that, I already hate them! How dare they do this to us! How dare they treat us like this! We were people to! Seriously, we are supposed to protect humans from vampires?! Because right now I'd be grateful to whatever bloodthirsty vampire came in her on a rampage and hurt all these people!

I went over to Jason and saw that he was beginning to wake up as well. That made me happy, I didn't like to see him completely knocked out by drugs like that, it really scared me.

"_Emily where are we?" _he asked.

"_In some sort of research laboratory I think" _I said.

"_How long have I been asleep?" _he asked.

"_I don't know, I just woke up not to long ago" _I said.

"_Do you know what they did to us?" _he asked.

"_I don't know I'm just as clueless as you are" _I said. I was scared and I think he could sense it.

"_It' okay Emily, we are going to get out of here" _ he said.

"_It's impossible, they designed this place so it would be next to impossible" _I said.

"_We have to try" _he said.

We went and watched the research scientists. We were trying to look for ways that we could escape. We wanted to gather as much information as we could. Then I felt something kick me from the inside. That was weird, it really felt like there was something moving inside of me.

"_Are you okay Emily?" _he asked; he looked very worried.

"_I'm fine, it's probably just nerves or something" _I said.

"These two have very interesting DNA" I heard one of the scientist say. His name tag read David.

"It's odd. They both have 24 pairs of chromosomes, which can be expected since they are a different species. However, the female's DNA is also a bit different from the male's. Her genes are even more unusual then his is" the woman, whose name tag read Lisa, said.

"I agree. I want to focus on studying her even more then the male for that reason" David said.

Jason and I looked at each other in fear. We both knew very well the reason that my DNA was "a bit different" and "more unusual" then his. I have vampire genes. If they continue to study my DNA they will figure out that I'm a mixture of three different species; human, vampire, and shape shifter. If we don't stop this research then they will discover that vampires exist. I started shaking in fear.

"What's interesting about them is that they retain human like intelligence in their wolf forms" David said.

"If we discover what they are this will be the greatest break through in the history of science" Lisa said.

"It'll revolutionize life science as we know it" David said.

"and we'll be rich and famous" David said.

I growled in frustration. I couldn't believe how selfish some people can be. They want fame and glory. We couldn't allow this to happen! We can't let the rest of the supernatural world get exposed as well! I was not going to be responsible for endangering my family and every single other vampire out there.

"_Let's try breaking out of here again. Then we will destroy this whole lab as we escape" _he said.

"_Let's do it" _I said and nodded my head for emphasis.

We went back far enough to get a good running head start and we charged towards the glass only for us to smack right into it again.

All we succeeded in doing was giving ourselves a huge headache and annoying all of the scientists around us.

The two that had been looking at our DNA just walked over to us looking extremely annoyed.

"Don't even bother trying to escape, it's nearly impossible. Even if you did manage it we would still find you right away because we inserted a GPS tracking device into your bodies" she said.

Oh no! This was not good, not good at all.

Then they looked at me. The lady sneered at me before saying "and you young lady better stop over exerting yourself. You see you've been artificially inseminated with your friend's sperm. You're currently pregnant with a litter of six puppies. So you had better take care of yourself" she said.

I became as still as a statue. I couldn't think, or do anything. I couldn't process what she had just said to me.

Then I was angry; I was extremely angry. They violated my body!

I looked over at Jason who was as still as a statue to. Not even he could form a coherent thought either.

In all my life I had never been so furious! If I was angry before then I was sadly mistaken. This was true anger.

"_It's okay Emily" _Jason said.

"_Okay! How can it be okay?!" _I screamed so loudly in my mind that I made him flinch.

"_We'll think of something. We will escape from this place somehow" _he said.

"_How?" _I asked.

"_As long as we are in wolf form we can stay connected to the pack. We can gather all the information that we can about our location and relay that information to them. Then they will pass it along to our parents and the rest of our family. They will help us escape" _he said.

"_You're right. They don't know we can communicate telepathically as wolves. This will be our secret weapon" _I said.

It made me feel better that we had some sort of plan at least. I was still so angry, upset, and scared by the whole situation.

Then one of the babies started kicking me, alerting me to his or her presence. I was given one more reason to escape. These little guys could not be born here. I couldn't let them be raised in this place.

I still didn't understand why they would do this in the first place. Why would they want me pregnant?

"_For their stupid studies of course" _Jason said. I had forgotten for the moment that he could hear what I was thinking. "_They probably want to know what happens during the developmental stages. Then when they're born they can torture them the same way that they are torturing us" _he said.

I growled. I was angry at how cruel some people can be.

I continued to be angry and frustrated for the rest of the day. I also wished that the rest of the pack back home would phase that way we could communicate with them.

While we were here we learned quite a bit about our whereabouts. We were hidden somewhere in Alaska. We also learned that we had been here for a week already. I overheard them saying that my babies were developing a lot faster then that of a normal wolf so they had no idea when I'd be ready to give birth.

At long last they all left for the day and shut off all of the lights. We snuggled up close to each other and fell asleep quickly.

The sounding of panting is what woke us up. When I opened my eyes I saw a large grey wolf. He looked older, as if he had been alive for a very long time. One look at him though and I immediately knew that he was a shifter to.

"_Who are you?" _I asked.

"_Young ones, my name is Taha Aki. I'm here to help you" _he said.

"_Taka Aki as in the great spirit chief?" _Jason asked. It was odd, could it really be him? Our parents had told us all of the tribe's legends. None of them ever said if he lived or died. Only that he was so stricken by grief at his wife's death that he never became a man again and he left to the forest, never to be seen.

"_You've been taught well young one. All of that is true. It has been centuries since I've last been seen by anyone" _ he said.

"_So why now?" _I asked.

"_There are times when I've sensed my tribe's need of protection. Then a new generation of wolves appear and they handle the cold ones. This time I've been contacted by the spirits who told me that my protection is greatly needed this time" _he said. "_I also know where your family is" _he added.

"_How are we supposed to escape?" _Jason asked.

"_I've already set you free. We should leave now before the humans come back" _he said.

It was true. He had found a way to free us. So we followed him out.

We continued to run until for the rest of the night. We ran until we couldn't run anymore. I was tired, hungry, and still thirsty for blood. The burning had not gone away in a week. In fact, it had only gotten worse.

"_I'll be right back" _Jason said. He came back a few minutes later with a dead deer.

"_It's for you" _he said.

"_I'll share it with you both. You both have to be extremely hungry to" _I said.

"_No" _Taha Aki said. "_You need it more then we do. You have to take good care of those babies of yours" _he said.

"_How did you know about them?" _I asked.

He sighed "_There is something else that I should tell you. When the spirits contacted me they also said the spirit of my third wife would be born again in the body of one of your babies" _he said.

Jason and I went into shock.

**Please Review**


	11. Babies

**Chapter 11: Babies**

**Jason's POV**

Did he just say that one of our babies is going to have his wife's spirit? One of our babies was destined to be his soulmate!

I could feel the fury building up inside of me and I could not contain it any longer! Without a second thought I attacked him. He didn't even try to protect himself. The thought of one of my daughters being his future bride was irritating to the fullest!

"_Jason get off of him_!" I heard Emily scream. I didn't let up one bit.

"_Jason let go off of him!_" Emily said in that alpha voice that I could not refuse. I got off of him slowly.

"_How are you not angry about this?" _ I asked.

"_It's shocking and upsetting, but attacking him is not the way to solve things. And, do you really want to be known as the guy who accidentally killed Taha Aki?" _she said.

I sighed. "_I guess not" _I said rather reluctantly. I didn't want to be added to our legends in such a negative light.

It felt good to finally relax after running for so long. I watched as Emily ate. Her stomach was noticeably bigger then it was this morning. I wondered how long it would be until she gave birth to our babies

Our babies, it was really a hard thought to process, especially because we were both still virgins. Is it wrong that I'm happy that she's having my babies though? The circumstances surrounding their creation are horrific. I mean the researchers surgically removed my sperm and artificially inseminated her with it while we were both unconscious. Both of our bodies had been violated, hers much more then mine. Yet, I still couldn't help but be a little happy that we were having kids together. It was a really odd and sort of messed up situation.

I went over to her and laid down right next to her. "_How're the little ones doing?" _I asked. "

"_They're doing okay. They are just having a little to much fun kicking their mother" _she said.

I touched her stomach and sure enough I felt a million little kicks. It made me smile.

"_They're a bit hyperactive" _I said.

"_Yeah, it feels like they are doing gymnastics in there" _she said. "_You seem happy_" she remarked.

"_I am. You're having my babies. This whole situation is horrific, but maybe this is the good that will come out of the whole thing" _I said.

"_I was hoping that you'd feel that way. I wasn't sure that you'd want them because it was forced upon us" _she said.

"_I am a little worried though" _I said.

"_About what?" _she asked.

"_That I won't be a good father" _I said.

"_You'll be fine. We'll be fine. We do have an entire family to support us" _she said.

"_Yeah you're right" _I said.

We remained that way for the rest of the night. I stayed close enough to her that I could feel the little guys kicking.

I hadn't realized that I had fallen asleep until I heard a beeping sound. That was odd. It had also woken up Emily and Taha Aki.

"_What is that noise?" _Emily asked. Then I remembered that the scientists had said they inserted a GPS tracking device into our bodies. They must know that we escaped and are looking for us.

"_The GPS" _I said.

"_What is that?" _Taka Aki asked.

Emily looked scared now.

"_It's a tracking device that they inserted into our bodies. They are going to know where we are" _I said.

"_We have to remove them" _Emily said.

"_How?" _I asked.

Instead of answering she just walked over to me and pressed an ear up against my body.

"_I think I know where it is in you body. I'm going to try to remove it" _she said.

Oh god! This was going to hurt.

I felt her teeth slice into my skin as she grabbed something and pulled it out. It was a small device that could only have been inserted surgically. She destroyed in less then a second.

"_Now you do the same to me" _she said. I was reluctant to do it though, but it had to be done for all of our safeties.

I listened and listened until I was sure that I had found the exact spot that it was located within her and only then did I get it out. I destroyed it quickly.

"_We have to leave now" _I said.

"_You're right. If we don't leave quickly they will still find us" _she said.

We didn't linger any longer. We took off running at our full speed. We were determined to get as far away from this spot as we could before we could collapse from exhaustion.

We continued to run for the rest of the morning. By afternoon we were back in Chicago.

"_I'm going to stay hidden in the forest for some time" _Taha Aki said.

"_Why?" _Emily asked.

"_There are to many cold ones here. They are my natural enemy and it's hard to trust any of them and I'm not sure that I ever will. I will stay close by for now_" he said.

"_Okay" _I said.

**Emily's POV**

I phased back into my human self and I felt like I instantly gained a thousand pounds. My stomach had grown a lot in the past few days and I looked like I could give birth at any second now. I was having trouble even walking.

Jason took off and a few minutes later he returned with a sweatshirt and some sweatpants, the only items that would fit me in my current state. He phased to and he had to help me walk all the way back to the house.

"Emily! Jason! You guys are back!" I heard Andy scream.

"Yes, we are" I said.

Immediately the rest of my wolf pack surrounded us and gave us a million hugs and kisses. Then they noticed my stomach.

"What's going on?" Lizzy asked.

"They artificially inseminated me with Jason's sperm and now I'm pregnant with six babies" I said.

"What are we going to do?" Katherine asked.

"I don't know. We want the babies though. Where is everyone else?" I asked when I noticed that my parents, the wolves, the Cullens, and Denalis were all gone.

"They left, they've been going out of their minds searching for you" Andy said.

"We wanted to go to but our parents forced us to stay here" Scotty said.

"We better call them then" I said.

"Already on it" Jason said. He had already dialed the number.

"Carlisle" Jason said as soon he anwered.

"Yes, yes we're fine. We escaped and we're back home now" he said.

"You all should come home as fast as possible. Emily needs medical attention as soon as possi-" Carlisle must've interrupted him at that point.

"No, no she's fine. It's a little hard to explain over the phone, but you better come back as soon as possible" he said.

The conversation went on for a little longer before it ended.

"Well, what happened?" I asked.

"They're somewhere in Canada. It'll be a few hours before they get back home" he said.

"Oh, that's good" I said.

"Oh and Carlisle said to warn you that your parents are going to murder you for sneaking out for that blood" he said.

"Oh great! This is just wonderful" I said.

"I'm in the same boat though. My mom has promised to phase and then tear me to pieces with her wolf teeth" he said.

I laughed.

Then I felt the most awful searing pain in my body and I screamed out in pain. Immediately everyone looked worried.

"What's wrong Emily?" Jason asked, looking very scared.

I felt something wet drip down my legs.

"I think the babies are coming" I barely managed to say. The color drained from his face.

"Can you help me out here?!" I screamed as I felt another contraction hit.

He picked me up and carried me to a bed. Then he undressed me.

"What am I supposed to do?!" he shouted.

"I don't know! Just stay here!" I said shouted back.

The pain was unbearable.

"I swear I'm going to kill you for doing this to me!" I screamed at him as I felt another contraction hit.

"What?!" he screamed.

"This is all your fault!" I screamed.

"How is this even remotely my fault!?" he asked.

"They're your babies. It has to be your fault somehow!" I shouted.

"Okay, now you're not making any sense" he said.

I ignored him as I started to push and push until I heard a baby crying.

"It's a boy" he said.

A boy! I smiled at that. One down and five to go.

"Guys! Get in here and help me!" he shouted. Everyone else came.

"Help me take care of the babies until we're done" he said.

About 15 minutes later the second one came.

"This one is a girl" he said.

I saw her briefly before the others took her.

20 minutes later the third baby came.

"Another girl" he said. I was just happy that I was halfways done giving birth.

30 minutes later another boy came out. Ten minutes after that another girl was born. Out of all of my babies she was the palest. Almost as pale as a vampire.

Then 15 minutes later my last baby, a boy, came out. I was done. No more babies.

"Just so we're clear Jason I am never ever doing this again" I said.

"Okay" he smiled.

"Can you take me back out there" I said.

"Sure" he said.

Everything hurt so much that I could barely move. Jason was very gentle with me though. Then everyone brought all of my babies back. Three girls and three boys. They were all wrapped in blankets. I started nursing them right away. It felt like I was constantly nursing. I was going to ask my family to go get a pumping machine and bottles. There was just no way that I'd be able nurse so much. We named the girls Lisa, Abby, and Nicole. The boys were named Jason Jr., Henry, and Harry.

Lisa was the palest of all of my babies. Her skin was also very cold. She really could pass for a vampire, she also refused to eat for some reason.

It was hard to hear cry so much and not know what she needed.

"I have an idea" Jason said. He left and came back a few minutes later with a bottle filled with what looked like blood.

"Where did you find that?" I asked.

"I found the bottle in one of your mother's bags. It has the word "Emily" engraved in it. I found the blood in one of Carlisle's medical bags" he said.

"Oh great! I could've just asked him for blood instead of sneaking out! God I'm so stupid!" I shouted.

"I told you sneaking out was a bad idea" he said.

I was already feeding Jason Jr and Nicole so he started feeding Lisa. Abby was fast asleep right beside me.

Lizzy was holding Harry.

Andy was holding Henry.

We heard someone knock on the door before entering.

"Emily!" I heard my father scream. It sounded like he was running over here. He skidded to a stop when he saw me. His eyes wide open in shock. The rest of the family had the same reaction as they took in the sight of the six babies and me nursing two of them.

It looks like I have a lot of explaining to do.

**Please Review**


End file.
